headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville/Season 1
Category:Seasons Season One of Smallville aired on the WB Network from October 16th, 2001 to May 14th, 2002, spanning a total of twenty-one episodes. The series aired on Tuesday evenings at 9:00 pm (8:00 central). The show presented the early life of the DC Comics character Clark Kent in the years prior to becoming the world-famous superhero known as Superman, and took him on the journey that would eventually lead to him becoming the Man of Steel. Season One starred Tom Welling in the role of Clark Kent with Kristin Kreuk]] as his unrequited love Lana Lang. It also starred Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor - Clark's newfound close friend and ally, who was destined to become his greatest enemy, as well as Eric Johnson as Whitney Fordman, Sam Jones III as Pete Ross, Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan and Annette O'Toole & John Schneider as Clark's adoptive parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Alfred Gough - Developer; Executive producer * Miles Millar - Developer; Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Alex Taub - Co-executive producer; Consulting producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Robert Petrovicz - Producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Juanita Diana Feeney - Associate producer * Philip Levens - Executive story editor * Glen Winter - Director of photography * Attila Szalay - Director of photography * Mark Snow - Composer Directors * Chris Long * D.J. Caruso * David Carson * David Nutter * Greg Beeman * James Frawley * James Marshall * Jim Contner * Michael Katleman * Michael Watkins * Paul Shapiro * Philip Sgriccia * Robert Singer * Terrence O'Hara Writers * Alfred Gough * Cameron Litvack * Cherie Bennett * Doris Egan * Greg Walker * Jeff Gottesfeld * Mark Verheiden * Michael Green * Miles Millar * Philip Levens * Tim Schlattmann Notes & Trivia * This is the first of five season of the series to air on the WB Network. Seasons six through ten aired on the CW Network. * The tagline for this season is, "Every story has a beginning". * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this season. * Co-executive producer and director Michael W. Watkins is credited as Michael Watkins in this season. * Associate producer Juanita F. Diana is credited as Juanita Diana Feeney in this season. * Producer Robert Hargrove is credited as Bob Hargrove in this season. * Director James A. Contner is credited as Jim Contner in this season. * The season finale, "Tempest", ends on a cliff-hanger that continues directly into season two. * Although he started off playing a sixteen-year-old, actor Tom Welling was actually 24-years-old at the start of the series. Highlights * "X-Ray" - 1st X-ray vision; 1st Ethan Miller; 1st Roger Nixon. Home video * Smallville: The Complete Series * Smallville: The Complete First Season See also External Links * * * * * * Smallville, Season One at the Smallville Wiki ---- Category:Joe Davola Category:Juanita F. Diana Category:Doris Egan Category:Alfred Gough Category:Michael Green Category:Ken Horton Category:Miles Millar Category:Robert Petrovicz Category:Brian Robbins Category:Tim Scanlan Category:Alex Taub Category:Michael Tollin Category:Mark Verheiden Category:Greg Walker Category:Mark Snow Category:Attila Szalay Category:Stephen Mark Category:Philip Levens Category:Remy Zero Category:Greg Beeman Category:James Frawley Category:James A. Contner Category:Chris Long Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:Michael Katleman Category:D.J. Caruso Category:Robert Singer Category:Tom Welling Category:Kristin Kreuk Category:Michael Rosenbaum Category:Eric Johnson Category:Sam Jones, III Category:Allison Mack Category:Annette O'Toole Category:John Schneider Category:John Glover Category:Hiro Kanagawa Category:David Paetkau Category:Dan Lauria Category:Allan Franz Category:Jada Stark Category:Amy Adams Category:Malcolm Stewart Category:Joe Morton Category:Alejandro Rae Category:Damonde Tschritter Category:Jeff Seymour Category:Lizzy Caplan Category:Tom O'Brien Category:Beverley Breuer Category:Sarah-Jane Redmond Category:Annabel Kershaw Category:Mark McConchie Category:Brian Jensen Category:Mitchell Kosterman Category:Michael Coristine Category:Tania Saulnier Category:Elizabeth McLaughlin Category:Ted Garcia Category:Eric Christian Olsen Category:Jackie Burroughs Category:George Murdock Category:Lisa Calder Category:Alf Humphreys Category:Reg Tupper Category:Lois Dellar Category:Jessica Amlee Category:Marguerite Moreau Category:Shonda Farr Category:Chelan Simmons Category:Hiro Kanagawa Category:Simon Wong Category:Kelly Brook Category:Sarah-Jane Redmond Category:Jesse Hutch Category:Kett Turton Category:Glynis Davies Category:Azura Skye Category:Brenda Crichlow Category:Adam Brody Category:James Purcell Category:Kevan Ohtsji Category:Serge Houde Category:Rick Peters Category:Gregory Sporleder Category:Ben Cotton Category:R. Nelson Brown Category:Mark Lukyn Category:Leanne Adachi Category:David Lovgren Category:Kavan Smith Category:David Coles Category:Kwesi Ameyaw Category:Donna Bullock Category:Anaya Farrell Category:Catherine Barroll Category:Bill Mondy Category:Julian D. Christopher Category:Nicki Clyne Category:Claudine Grant Category:Kevin McNulty Category:P. Lynn Johnson Category:William Samples Category:Shawn Ashmore Category:Will Sanderson Category:Julian Christopher Category:Ashley Presidente